In The Beginning
by astoldbytehgan
Summary: Tehgan Hollyfield begins her journey at Hogwarts with a connection to Hermione. However, a misunderstanding could give her a connection so much greater than just discovering herself as a witch. ON HOLD.
1. Privet Prank

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own original characters created by J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own any parts of this storyline that refer to original storyline.

Tegan : (Tay-Gan) :)

* * *

><p>The moon had cast a large shadow through the window of Tehgan Hollyfield's room. She had begged for several weeks that her parents remove the large dresser that created ominous shadows all over her room when the moon was out. Had they? No. It had been a week since Tehgan had turned eleven, and the summer was beginning to dwindle. It had been a complete waste. She felt no different than when she had been ten.<p>

Except, she was different. In fact, she knew she was different, as well as her parents. Unexplainable things happened to her numerous times a week. Sometimes, days. Tehgan slept soundly in her bed as the house set still. There were only the sounds of the rustling wind outside and the soft ticking of the wall clock in the kitchen.

It'd only be a few hours until she would wake, only to see the last days of summer drift off into the past. School would be starting soon and like every other normal child her age, she wished the summer would restart.

Tehgan Hollyfield lived in a small house located on Privet Drive. Her parents had normal jobs and she had spent everyday of the summer with her sitter, Eden Mayflower. Her parents had insisted she be watched while they worked, just in case. Whatever that had meant. But tomorrow, she had her parents for the day.

Lurking outside, a giant man was wandering that street. He was looking for someone, not her, but someone else. In his hands, he had a letter. Unfortunately, the first peeks of the sun proved his trip a failure. He had to return back to where he had come, only to let the few owls that had recently populated the street signs, do their job.

Tehgan's neighbors owned a rooster. One that, when the first beginnings of morning would peek over the horizon, liked to shout it out to the world. Six in the morning was her usual time of awakening. Bouncing down the stairs, she rounded the corner to the kitchen, stopping in the hall to peer at the "welcome" mat by the front door.

There, lying amongst green and red paisley, was a thick enveloped. After a quick examination, she was positive it was hers. On the front, there was no return address, only the following:

_Ms. Tehgan Hollyfield_

_The Room Above The Kitchen_

_2 Privet Drive_

Turning it over, a seal had been stamped to keep the envelope closed. _rather strange..._She began opening the letter by sliding her finger underneath the flap. Hesitating before unhinging the last part of the flap, she wondered if she ought to wait for her parents to come downstairs. Anticipation answered her thoughts by allowing her fingers to rip the envelope the rest of the way open.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Headmaster:_Albus_Dumbledore__(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Tehgan Hollyfield,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,Deputy Headmistress_

Tehgan's eyes scanned the page over and over. _accepted where? await my what? _She had began to believe it was only a prank. Perhaps one of the boys down at 4 Privet Drive had done this. It seemed all too authentic though. Excusing the thought, she moved onto the second page.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_UNIFORM First-year students will require: sets of plain work robes (black) plain pointed hat (black) for day wear pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

It had been decided; the boys down the street had NOT written the letter. She didn't know of either of them to have the creativity or even patience to do such a thing. Tehgan moved her way to the living room where she sank into the plush cushions of the family couch. She'd just wait for her parents to get up. Yes, that's what she would do. They'd know exactly what was going on. Well, would they?

Of course things happened to her that where not normal. Amazing, but not normal. Had her parents know the cause of these things and just haven't told her? They were ones to keep things from someone to protect them. Had _they_ gone to this...school as well?

The only thing that Tehgan knew for a fact at that moment was that she was going to go Sherlock Holmes on her parents. They couldn't sleep all day.


	2. Successful and Bright?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own original characters created by J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own any parts of this storyline that refer to original storyline.

* * *

><p>"We didn't attend Hogwarts, no." Tehgan's parents seemed to be keeping a lot of information from her. "The strange things that always happened to you are tied into this letter. We had your schooling here at home to keep you from being exposed to other children."<p>

All eyes were on her mother, would was dishing out the words. Couldn't they have mentioned something a little sooner? She could have bee prepared for all of this. Well, as prepared as any eleven year old can be.

"My dear Tay, can't you see? We never wanted to tell you because we were sure you'd not want to attend even if it was offered to you. You've always been one to enjoy the way things were. Eliminate change. You're a witch, darling. You can do things beyond what anyone else can do." Her mother's eyes were soft, hopeful that she would dismiss the letter.

Red curls fell over Tehgan's shoulders, her chocolate eyes scanning the floor, falling onto her feet. She wasn't just an exceptional child, she was a whole different form of child.

"I want to go," her voice remained quiet and she was sure about her decision. If the world was offering her a chance to be the complete person she was supposed to become, she was going to take it. In her hands, she still grasped the letter. This was her gateway. Finally, a chance to be around children and adults that wouldn't give her strange and confused looks when something bizarre happened.

"Well, sweetheart, July 31 will be here before you know it. We might as well get everything you need to get." Her dad was always more understanding. He had a way about him that was warm.

Every part of Tehgan's heart fluttered. She had never been more excited about anything than she was at that moment. Her mother looked defeated. It could be that she would be practically in a different world for the whole school year. Her mother couldn't protect her there, and she knew that bothered her.

"We'll go get everything tomorrow. Today, we'll spend a day somewhere non-school related." Her mother's smile reached both ends of her lips but didn't reach her heart somehow. She'd grow used to it. Tehgan couldn't deny her blood because someone didn't want change.

* * *

><p>Being in a place with her parents that was completely new, had proved very uncomfortable to Tehgan. A placed referred to as Diagon Alley, where she would buy all of her things for school. She kept close to them, not wanting to get mixed up in the crowds of people walking up and down the street.<p>

Tehgan's mother had insisted on getting her robes first. This endeavor seemed to require the most time. In past experiences, shopping for anything that could be worn on the body had been painful.

_They had been in the outlet store for more than two hours that day. Tehgan and her mother had decided to go on a mother-daughter shopping trip to buy a few things for the summer season. She had been told she could pick out anything that she would want to wear._

_As Tehgan rounded a few clothing racks, a fitted, flowered summer dress screamed her name. Taking it in her hands, she felt a tingle. There wasn't anything that would keep her from this dress. Letting it hang on the rack to run off and find her mother, she thought about how the dress would look on her._

_Her mother had been browsing the jewelry section of the store for quite a while when Tehgan approached her._

"_Mum, I found exactly what I want. Even if I get nothing else but this, I must must must have it," she was out of breath._

_Peering up at her daughter, Tay's mother was thrown off guard by the sight of a very lovely dress hanging in mid-air behind her daughter. Absentminded, she snatched the dress from the air. Checkout came immediately and from then on, her mother did all of the shopping._

Stepping out of the shop with her father carrying her uniforms, Tay's eyes wandered the various stores. Her mother had gone ahead to collect her books and the other items, promising to return quickly so that they could acquire her pet and her wand.

"Can we just go look at the animals? It's not like choosing one is something Mum _has_ to see." Her father agreed and soon, they were surrounded by various animals. The sounds and smells hit Abby with a sense of relaxation.

Tehgan walked up and down the aisles, being trailed by her father. Many of the animals appealed to her, yet none of them compared the the precious thing at the end of aisle three. Sitting in a large plush cage was a rather small cat. It's fur had many colors and if anyone stripped the fur from the cat, it would be much smaller.

Reaching into the cage, Tehgan pulled the cat out, holding it close to her body. The soft sound of purring filled her ears and she felt immediately like she had fallen in love. Being female, she decided to call the cat Andorra, a name her own mother had almost given her.

While her father paid for the kitten, she stepped back outside into the street. Once done, she wished she had stayed inside. After walking out, she found herself sprawled onto the ground, Andorra clinging to her shirt.

Tehan ran her fingers through her hair and pulled Andorra's claws from her chest. Raising her eyes, she spotted the reason for the fall. Almost three feet in front of her sat a boy. He appeared to be the same age as she and it could have just been her beginnings-of-teenager hood hormones, but he appeared to her as very handsome.

"I'm sorry. I guess I stepped out of the shop at the wrong time," she stood, holding the upset kitten in her arms. The boy jumped up and stumbled backwards. You're never supposed to get up that quickly. She shook her head, her curls falling behind her back.

His grey eyes watched her as she apologized. He seemed angry that she had even attempted to speak to him.

"Are you a Weasley?" his voice dripping bitterness.

Her eyebrow rose sharply. "A what? No."

His shoulders dropped as he untensed. Was being a Weasely a bad thing? What exactly was a Weasely? Her thoughts had made her miss the first part of his sentence.

"Draco Malfoy. Who are you?"

"Tehgan Hollyfield." From the noise in the street, her name had come out sounding like Holyfield. She figured it didn't make a difference anyways but the boy seemed to become much more chipper.

"I hope you will join me on the train. Perhaps we'll even be placed into the same House. I have to be going, though. Watch out for the Weaselys, you don't want to be caught up with any of them." his blond hair was perfectly combed. His grey eyes were enchanting. He walked off, joining a man in black robes who shared his son's blond hair, except his fell down his back.

Her father and mother returned to her side and they ended their journey at Ollivander's Wand Shop. Inside, the store was dimly lit and boxes lined every wall. A few children were inside getting their wands and the way they earned them excited her.

Being next in line, she stepped up to the counter. Instantly, handed her a wand.

"10", cherry with dragon heartstring. Now, now, give it a wave." The man was overly enthused. Giving the wand a little flick, nothing happened. He took the wand from her hand, replacing it with a similar wand, except the wood was ash. The result was the same.

He peered at the girl and snapped his fingers. He walked out of sight and the sound of falling boxes came from the back. Abigail stifled a giggle and he reappeared with a pale lavender box.

"Here now, try this one. I sold a similar wand earlier today to a girl who possessed a similar aurora to yours. 10 3/4", Vine wood with Unicorn hair." He placed the wand into her small hand and her fingers tingled when she wrapped them around it.

With a slight wave of the wand, a lavender light flew a few feet from the top of the wand. seemed to be pleased with this result. He clapped his hands and his lips turned up in a grin.

"Excellent. My intuition is usually correct. Bring the wand here and we shall get you all set up. I see your journey being a very successful and bright one, young lady." He took the wand and replaced it into its original box, carrying it over to ring her up.

Successful and bright? Tehgan could settle with that. She had everything she needed, an amazing animal, and a wand that would make her experience the best it could be. What more could make this young witch prepared for the life ahead? Not to mention the mysterious blond she had knocked to the ground earlier that day.

* * *

><p><strong>All done with chapter 2! :) If you haven't noticed, I've decided to go with a complete Out of Character storyline. I want the freedom of playing with the characters without messing up the original. However, I will use bits and pieces of it from time to time. What do you think so far? Let me know, it's greatly appreciated :) :)<strong>


	3. Holyfield? More Like A Stranger

**Author's Note: I just thought I'd let those who have began the story know that Abigail has gotten a name change. She seemed to childish, something that she is far from. Tehgan will be replacing her name. Pronounced Tay-Gan. I apologize for the sudden change. Won't happen again. Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since Tehgan and her family had ventured to Diagon Alley to purchase her things for the upcoming school year. They had already mailed the reply to the letter of acceptance and after looking through her things, her mother had forgotten a very crucial piece of her supplies. The Standard Book of Spells, the first book listed under course books.<p>

Tehgan paced the sidewalk in front of her house. Stopping, she peered up, looking at the hues of the siding she had gotten to know so well. Her mother had a lovely garden underneath the kitchen window, and she had never once helped her prepare it. Something about that particular day felt off.

She crumpled herself onto the sidewalk and swiveled her head in the direction of 4 Privet Drive, the home of two boys she had never really gotten to know. Of course, one of them had attempted to befriend her, but his aunt and uncle had snatched his hand and drug him back into the house, leaving her alone on the street.

_**9 Years Old**_

_Chalk lined the road of Privet Drive; intricate loops and spirals of many colors. Tay had been outside for more than three hours with a box of concrete chalk her father had bought so that he and her mother could get work done on their days off. She had ran up and down the empty street, not allowing herself to be anything but loud._

_Propped against one of the many similar mailboxes was a boy. His eyes rested on Tay as she ran about the street. His black-rimmed glasses slid down his nose and he hurriedly pushed them back up. He had only been standing there for mere seconds before Tehgan stopped in her tracks and let her brown eyes settle on him._

"_Do you need something?" her voice was steady, although she never enjoyed being watched. She had only ever seen him a few times. Her parents said his aunt and uncle said he'd been allergic to the sunlight, so he had to stay indoors. That was only one of many excuses._

"_I'm just watching," he let his feet carry him to the edge of the sidewalk,where he bent and picked a stick of chalk from her box. "May I?"_

"_Go right ahead. Are you sure you need to be outside in the sunlight?" When her gaze fell back on his face, he looked as if she had spoke another language. "Aren't you allergic to the sun?" Again, his face scrunched into a confused expression. _

"_Where did you hear that?" Immediately, he was positive he knew where it had come from. His black hair tousled when he shook his head. "I might as well be." His voice dropped below a happy tone. Tay's heart sank below her stomach at the way he had replied to her. The boy had been stuck inside that house with his family, well, aunt and uncle for way to long. _

_She didn't care if he witnessed the weird things that happened to her. She wanted to be his friend. Maybe her parents would take him from that household. A door slammed her thoughts as his uncle emerged. The boy's hand was snatched by a larger one and he was soon being drug down the sidewalk and into the house._

"GET INTO THE CAR!" A man's voice interrupted the quiet time she was having outside on the sidewalk and this bothered Tay. Snapping her head around, she saw the two boys and two adults from 4 Privet Drive. They had practically jumped from the door step to their car. It definatley seemed like the uncle was unhappy about something. The car screeched down the road a minute later, leaving Tay dumbfounded. Her parents came through the door to stand on the steps, looking in the direction the car had gone.

"Tehgan, come inside the house. They're calling for rain soon. The last thing we need is for you to get sick so close to the beginning of school." Her mother again, being overly-protective.

* * *

><p>On the street of Diagon Alley again, this time only Tay and her mother, they walked down to Flourish and Blotts to finally retrieve the book they had forgotten the previous trip. Quality time with her mother came in small quantities. Most of the time, they were ended by something going wrong. Anything that happened today would just appear normal.<p>

Opening the door, the bell signaled someone had walked in. The shop held many children and their parents, bustling through the store trying to find last minute supplies. Her mother remained relatively calm walking through the people to where her last school book would be found. Tay walked off to one side of the shop to explore a few other books.

Standing in front of a large section of dyed parchment, she knelt to flip through a journal. She figured she could ask her mother to buy it to record events of the school year. Standing up, she fell against the shelf after having stepped on someone's feet. A bushy haired girl was facing her with a very apologetic expression on her face.

"I'm so so sorry," Tay's voice escaped her mouth before the girl could say anything. "I guess I'm having a habit of stepping on people these days." Her face flushed red and she felt a bit embarrassed.

"It's quite alright. I do suppose the shop is a bit over-crowded today." The girl's voice held far more enthusiasm than most people who had just had their feet stomped. "Hermione Granger, 1st year at Hogwarts. It's a pleasure to meet you." Her hand shot out in front of her, causing Tehgan to stumble backwards once again.

"Tehgan Hollyfied. It's my 1st year at Hogwarts as well. Actually, it's the first I've ever even heard of Hogwarts." No sooner had the words left her mouth, Hermione let out a gasp.

"Never heard of it? How could you have never heard of Hogwarts?" She shook her head, making her hair nearly swipe the children passing by her.

"My parents aren't exactly," stopping to use her fingers as quotation marks, "magical." Tehgan felt a slight feeling of guilt as the words rolled off her tongue. Hermione didn't show any sign of being impressed.

"Neither are mine. I've heard of the school though." Her shoulders fell with a sigh. "Stick with me this year and you'll never have to worry about anything. Perhaps we'll get placed in the same house," with this, the girl squealed and did a bit of a hop. Tehgan had suddenly decided that she should have stayed with her mother.

Remembering the words the boy had said to her, she was now wanted into two different houses. Or perhaps just one, depending on what house they were each placed into. "A boy told be the same thing a few weeks back actually. Draco Malfoy?" Those words seemed to be poison to Hermione's ears. Her similar chocolate eyes had shrank into slits. Apparently, the boy wasn't on her "favorites" list.

"He's a foul creature!" Her voice a bit loud. "I had a run-in with the "thing" earlier this morning. Of course he ruined my shopping experience with his brutal and immature name calling. I don't believe there's anyone as terrible as him. Not even vol-" Being cut short by Tehgan's mother, she shrank back into a book shelf containing more journals.

Hermione gave a wave of her hand and walked off to join her parents at the entrance. Tay only figured that the way she had been talking, some people had a problem with children who's parents weren't witches or wizards. Then why had Draco acknowledged her?

Her mother watched Hermione shuffled off before turning to face her daughter. "Everything alright? She seemed in a hurry."

"I think she just had to go." Tay placed the journal back in its place on the shelf and left the store with her mother. The girl had acted strangely. Just like...her thoughts stopped dead in their places and she snapped her head in the direction of Ollivanders. Standing by the window, along with a very large man, was the boy from 4 Privet Drive.

Was that the reason he was kept from the outside world? Because he was a wizard? Well of course it was. He wouldn't be on that street if it hadn't been. Her mother tugged at her hand, pulling her down the street. She'd figure it out sooner or later.

* * *

><p>After saying her goodbyes to her parents, Tehgan had boarded the train in hopes of seeing one of the children she had met in Diagon Alley. There he was, that blond-haired Grey-eyed beauty, standing beside one cubicle of the train. Once his eyes fell on her face, his lips turned up into a sly smirk and his hand waved for her to join him.<p>

She had been glad to finally be sitting down after being on her feet the entire day. Draco Malfoy sat across from her, making it a total of two people in the room, if you could call it that. His presence made her body stiffen. Was an eleven year old's body supposed to react to another eleven year old? Her mind must have been lost amongst the crowd during supply shopping.

"I didn't get a chance to speak to you last week in Flourish and Blotts. I should tell you that meddling with witches with muggle parents isn't the best idea," Draco's voice once again held annoyance as he mentioned people she shouldn't speak to. Was this the way all wizards worked? Making friends would be difficult if that was the case.

"Is that a problem? Having muggle parents I mean?" Tehgan's curiosity had spiked.

"Her, and anyone else with muggle parents, have dirty blood. They are not pure like I am," his ego seemed to be pouring out of every or face in his body. Was a friendship with this boy a good thing? Her parents were muggles.

"It's a good thing you're a Holyfield. It's hard to find any pure-bloods these days. What, with all of the witches and wizards having relations with muggles." The idea seemed to disgust him.

Realizing what he had just said, Tehgan knew why he had given her any time of the day. He had heard her named incorrectly. She was certainly not a Holyfield. She didn't know anyone that was a Holyfield. Draco seemed to know exactly who she was apparently pretending to be.

"Oh, well, yeah. I was helping her is all. She couldn't find the, uh, journals." Tehgan's ability to lie seemed to hover above the 0% mark. That didn't seem to be obvious to the suddenly excited boy.

"I plan on getting into Slytherin. Only the best pure bloods make it into that house. Of course they have a few who don't belong, by what my dad has told me, but you and I are prime students for the house. I know you'd probably enjoy being in your parents' house, but I believe Slytherin would serve a better purpose to you," he simply stated.

Tehgan only nodded her head. Her eyes had wanted to roll, but only settled on the floor. What sort of people taught their children to think of someone of having "dirty blood?" The sun had set below the horizon, causing the passing scenes to be barely visible. From the time he had mentioned not speaking to Hermione, she had just wanted to sleep. To ignore the boy.

"Tehgan, we may be eleven, but I feel like we may have a long future together," he merely grinned before pulling his feet onto the seat and closing his eyelids over those amazing eyes.

_we have a long...what...together? _Had the boy misplaced his marbles? Was it possible that pure-bloods lacked brain cells? Something was wrong with this boy. However, his idea of passing the time made sense. Following suit, she curled up across from him.

* * *

><p>"Auralee, you mustn't worry too much. You and I both knew the day would come. We both knew she'd be on that train, off to start her life." Tehgan's father had always been the one to reassure her mother. Auralee Hollyfield had never planned on letting her little girl venture off and discover herself.<p>

"Lou, she's eleven! Why on Earth would any school summon children at the age of eleven? They should have snatched her while she was a baby. At least then, I would have never gotten attached to her. You were supposed to have discouraged her, you know." Auralee's eyes shot daggers into her husband's body. Her temper flared and her heart pounded.

"Luckily, the boy from down the road is going to Hogwarts as well. It's not like she doesn't sort of know someone. She'll be fine," he tried to calm her nerves by giving her small bits of hopeful information.

Maybe Lou was right. If the couple down the street could let their nephew go, then they could let their daughter have this experience as well. Auralee found her way to their couch so that she could hide her head in her husband's chest.

Things were changing for them all, and there was nothing there to stop it.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like Tehgan is beginning to grow a little, huh? I also feel like I'm beginning to grow with her. How about Draco? I can't get enough of him. So, tell me what you think so far. Let me know what you'd like to read. I'll do my best to add in everything you suggest. :)<strong>


	4. Extremely Indecisive

The arrival to Hogwarts had come and gone in a blur of events. The sun had set rather early, leaving Tehgan nothing to focus her dark eyes upon. Well, that was except a certain Draco Malfoy. The boy had spoken of the future to her. She hadn't even been placed into a house yet.

"Stay close to me. I can't go about losing you amongst all of the mudbloods and...and Weaselys." Draco's voice penetrated her thoughts, causing her temper to raise slightly. Mudblood, she assumed, was the name given to those who were Muggle-born.

Her eleven year old heart quickened its pace as her heart calmed her mood. In annoyance, she pushed her burgundy curls behind her shoulders, letting them fall onto her robes. Why didn't she walk away from the boy? His words described her as well. She knew that. Yet, he had a pull on her.

Being inside proved to be a completely different thing to Tehgan. Her eyes held sparkles ranging from interest, disbelieving, and nervousness.

"Into the Great Hall, quickly now."

Her and a very large group was led into what seemed to be much more than a Great Hall. There didn't seem to be a single corner of the room not illuminated by a light and a single table not filled by returning students.

Her breath caught in her throat as she passed house tables. Students from all over. Students with different blood. Two students that were identical in appearance. A hat that seemed to be as old as her parents.

"The Sorting Hat. That hat is what's going to throw us head first into the rest of our lives." Draco's grey eyes shown with hunger. He wanted to have that hat placed onto his head more than any child in that room.

Names upon names were called. Hermione Granger; Gryffindor.

"Tehgan Hollyfield." Her name. Her true and actual name. Chocolate eyes shifted to grey. Something danced within them. Amusement. He placed his hand onto the small of her back, pushing her forward.

Seated on the stool, the Sorting Hat was placed onto her ginger hair.

_'He thinks my name was pronounced wrong. That was the look in his eyes. No, no, no, no, no.'_

'You seem to be very upset about the name you were born with. Any reason for that?'

The hat spoke softly, listening to every thought passing through her mind. Her body struck still by the sudden response.

_'He, the blonde, grey-eyed boy. He doesn't know me has a Muggle-born, but a pure-blood.'_

'Seems like you've gotten yourself into a very big misunderstanding. However, that is not why we are here. I am a Sorting Hat. Not a counselor.'

_'Oh yes, sorry...' _Heart dropped.

'Wise. Loyal. Kind. You're the perfect equivalent for Hufflepuff. Cunning. Clever. Deceiving. Also, that of a Slytherin. Gryffindor as well; Brave. Caring. Daring. Could it be? A perfect match for Ravenclaw? Intelligent. Thirsty for knowledge.'

_'Is there a problem?'_

'Oh no. It's just a matter of where to put you. Any preference?'

A shiver on unexpectance slid down her spine.

_'Not really. I haven't much knowledge on the houses. Draco had said he wanted me in Slytherin. Oh and my heart sure does want what he wants. Yet, I feel like I belong in Ravenclaw. I wish to know everything there is to know.'_

'It's settled then. I really hope you understand your truest inner self and follow your heart..'

_'Wait!'_

'SLYTHERIN!'

The hat was removed and she stumbled off towards the cheering group of students dress in black robes and green emblems. Draco let his smirk linger before waiting for his turn.

The names continued. Neville Longbottom; Gryffindor.

"Draco Malfoy!" His name. That blissful name that made her young heart dance and tremble all in one motion. He was proud; knowing exactly where he would be put. Apparently, so did the Sorting Hat; for it had barely touched his head before screaming the word 'Slytherin'.

His blonde hair and grey eyes danced as he joined her at the table. Together, they watched as numerous other children were sorted. One name, Harry Potter, seemed to strike a nerve in Draco. The delicate blonde hairs on his arms raised and his body tensed.

Tehgan had figured it was some sort of blood-line problem. Everything seemed to be about blood to Draco. "Gryffindor!" The hat shouted and cheers flew and filled the room.

She gently touched his arm, flinching slightly as he whipped around. "Are you OK?" Her question was quiet, serene. Once being fierce, Draco's eyes softened and he just shrugged his shoulders. He'd tell her later, she was pretty certain of it.

At the end of the list stood a lanky red-haired boy. He must be one of the Weasleys Draco had mentioned. He didn't seem to be any worse than any of the other Slytherins sitting across from her or any less friendly than the Hufflepuffs. He too was sorted into Gryffindor. With a snort, she mumbled. "Seems to be a popular house."

"A house for weak. It may supposed to be for the brave at heart, but in reality, it just takes in filthy mudbloods." The boy hadn't let up with his insults. Something inside her body tugged at her. It was going to be a brutal day the day he realized everyone was actually pronouncing her name correctly.

Albus Dumbledore stood, bringing the entire room to a hush. He presented them all with a speech that was very well presented. Afterwords, the feast had begun.

With all of the food piled upon the tables, Tehgan found herself not wanting to touch even a pea of it.

* * *

><p><em>I have to say, I enjoyed the conversation with the Sorting Hat the best. What did you like best? Anything you didn't like? Seems like Draco is a softy to those he likes, huh?<em>

**A/N : Please ignore my mispelling of Weasley in the last 3 chapters. I clearly lost my mind during those chapters :)** Can I please request that if you add this story to your alert list or favorites that you review it as well? I'd like to know WHY you favored it. Thanks!


End file.
